


The (Mis)Adventures of Shipper Tsuzuru

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guess you gotta make your own food, Like seriously major spoilers for Acts 5-8 and a bunch of events, M/M, Memes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Tsuzuru is the biggest fan, based a lot on unreleased content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: As the playwright for Mankai company, Tsuzuru has grown increasingly good at people, too good in fact. Even people like Chikage, who’s known for being observant, have complimented him on this skill, but he really wishes that he didn’t get so good at it. Sure, it made it easier to write characters that are suited to specific people, but it drove him mad at how much he noticed that his friends are terrible with their feelings.From the lingering gazes that Misumi gave Kazunari when he thought no one was looking to the “accidental” touches that stayed for way too long that occured between Tasuku and Tsumugi, Tsuzuru was so tired of all the dancing around that happened in his dorm. Well, he can’t really do anything… unless he actually can. A lightbulb suddenly lit up in Tsuzuru’s mind, and he wasn’t sure if it was the best or worst idea he has ever had.  He had the power to change everything for the better, but will he do it? You bet his 87 part-time jobs that he’s ever had that he is. “Guess if you really want something, you gotta do it yourself”  He sighed as he cracked his hands and immediately started going to work.A.K.A: Tsuzuru using his plays to help hook up his friends
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Citron/Guy (A3!), Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 50
Kudos: 366
Collections: A3 fic recs in case I get asked again





	1. First Love, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this went from a shit post that my friend and I did on our joint twitter to a multi-chapter fic. I hope you guys like it because holy shit did I spend more time than I am willing to admit. Also, once again, there are a lot of spoilers for JP events and stories, so you guys have been warned. 
> 
> Based off of the tweet from my friend and I: https://twitter.com/gachakitakoreJK/status/1195954472633004033?s=20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasuku and Tsumugi liked each other, everyone and their mothers knew that, except for the two men themselves. The whole dorm was tired of seeing them pine after each other, deny that they were pining, and go back to staring at the other when they weren’t paying attention. They somehow mention the other no matter what the topic was, and whenever they do, a fond smile formed. They’re also act very domestically around each other, offering to run to the store for the other and taking care of each other when the other wasn’t feel well. God, Tsuzuru wonder why don’t they just kiss already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much, they’re the softest ship in this fandom imo. They also have so many moments, like just kiss already????

As the playwright for Mankai company, Tsuzuru has grown increasingly good at people, too good in fact. Even people like Chikage, who’s known for being observant, have complimented him on this skill, but he really wishes that he didn’t get so good at it. Sure, it made it easier to write characters that are suited to specific people, but it drove him mad at how much he noticed that his friends are terrible with their feelings. 

From the lingering gazes that Misumi gave Kazunari when he thought no one was looking to the “accidental” touches that stayed for way too long that occured between Tasuku and Tsumugi, Tsuzuru was so tired of all the dancing around that happened in his dorm. Well, he can’t really do anything… unless he actually can. A lightbulb suddenly lit up in Tsuzuru’s mind, and he wasn’t sure if it was the best or worst idea he has ever had. He had the power to change everything for the better, but will he do it? You bet his 87 part-time jobs that he’s ever had that he is. “Guess if you really want something, you gotta do it yourself” He sighed as he cracked his hands and immediately started going to work. His first target was Tasuku and Tsumugi.

Tasuku and Tsumugi liked each other, everyone and their mothers knew that, except for the two men themselves. The whole dorm was tired of seeing them pine after each other, deny that they were pining, and go back to staring at the other when they weren’t paying attention. They somehow mention the other no matter what the topic was, and whenever they do, a fond smile formed. They’re also act very domestically around each other, offering to run to the store for the other and taking care of each other when the other wasn’t feel well. God, Tsuzuru wonder why don’t they just kiss already. 

Four days later, with naps every 10 hours from the insistence of Masumi, Tsuzuru stumbled into the Winter Troupe’s practice with an armful of scripts. He let out a big yawn and collapsed into the arms of Guy, who furrowed his eyebrows and looked around at everybody’s’ calm faces. Azuma chuckled lightly and shook his head, “Guess old habits really do die hard huh?” Tsuzuru just groaned and nodded his head.

Homare took one of the scripts and flipped through the pages. “Another tragedy huh? Childhood friends who fall in love but are stopped by one of them developing cancer… What a heartbreaking tale, it makes me want to write a haiku about them.” Homare sighed dramatically before clearing his throat. “Two lovers ensnared, Torn apart by a cruel fate, why must their love end?” Everyone else looked shocked.

“One of your poems actually made sense for once…” Hisoka yawned as his eyelids were fluttering. Homare made an indignant noise and fished out a bag of marshmallows and fed one to Homare, who ate it whole with a chomp. 

“What do you mean? All my poems are masterpieces, you guys just don’t understand my literary prowess. In fact I’ll make another poem right just to show you how amazing I am.” Homare glowered, clearing his throat once again.

“Arisugawa, can you actually pass out the scripts to everyone and not hog them to yourself?” Tasuku irritably asked. 

“Oh right, sorry, I just got carried away. Here you guys go.” Homare said, distributing the scripts to everyone. Everyone silently scanned the play and nodded in approval.

“You really are a wonderful writer Tsuzuru-san.” Azuma said, sending the playwright one of his signature smiles. “The characters are very well-written and we can tell what roles are for who just by reading it.”

Guy nodded in agreement. “Tasuku seems to play the rough around the edges Hokuto while Tsumugi plays the sickly Mika. The roles fit even better considering that those two are actually childhood friends.” Guy said, continuing to thumb through the script.

“Azuma plays Mika’s mom, who just wants the best for Mika. Guy is the solemn doctor that does the routine check ups. Homare is the bombastic friend of both Mika and Hokuto. Hisoka is the calm dad of Hokuto, who wants to support his son but doesn’t know how. Everyone really does fit their roles.” Tasuku said, nodding approvingly.

“Wait… this is a romance right? Does that mean that Tac-I mean Tasuku and I have to kiss or something?” Tsumugi asked nervously, fidgeting with his hands. Tasuku’s head snapped up and his eyes slightly widened.

“Don’t worry, there’s no kiss scene. There’s only hugs, cuddles, and hand holding. Everything can be taken platonically if you guys don’t feel comfortable with the romance.” Tsuzuru reassured them. The two seemed to relax upon hearing this. 

“Well… we do need to expand our acting repertoire. I don’t believe we’ve done a romance yet.” Tasuku said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, and I don’t want to sully the original feelings and thoughts that you spent so long on writing Tsuzuru. It’ll remain a romance.” Tsumugi said and Tsuzuru beamed.

“Great. It sounds like a plan.”

The first day of practice was going to start soon and the Summer Troupe decided to come and watch since Sakyo said they should learn something that they usually aren’t known for.

“Wow, another tragedy huh? Winter Troupe really does have a talent for tugging at people’s heartstrings.” Muku whispered in wonder.

“Yeah! Their acting is almost as good as triangles!” Misumi exclaimed, randomly doing a flip.

“Tsk. They’re good, but we’re better.” Tenma scoffed, before getting jabbed in the stomach by Yuki.

“Shut up you hack, they’re starting.” Yuki hissed, ignoring the dirty look Tenma shot him.

Per usual, the Winter Troupe was doing amazing, however the first truly romantic scene was about to come, and time seemed to stop. Tsumugi and Tasuku stared at each other before continuing with the scene.

Tsumugi lightly grabbed Tasuku’s hands and softly said “Hokuto-chan, you’ve been a large part of my life for so long, and I don’t know how to thank you. You’re an amazing person and I’m so glad that I met you.” However, after that scene ended, Tsumugi immediately dropped Tasuku’s hands and looked away, his face red. “I’m so sorry if that was awkward Tasuku, I know you don’t like getting touched.”

Tasuku was silent for a moment, his eyes full of unknown emotions, before responding with “Let me show you how it’s done.” He firmly grabbed Tsumugi’s hands and pulled Tsumugi towards him, wrapped his arm around the bluenette’s waist, and leaned in close, their noses almost touching. “And I’m so glad that I met you Mika. You’re the bravest person I know and I hope that you’ll let me be here to support you no matter what happens.” Tasuku roughly said, his voice cracking. The whole room was silent, and everyone just watched as the two men stared for an uncomfortably long time at each other with both of their faces getting redder. Tasuku released the pose and cleared his throat. “Don’t just half ass the interaction Tsumugi, they have to have a deep and genuine interaction or else people won’t believe that they love each other.” Tasuku muttered, his face still red.

Tsumugi laughed awkwardly. “Thanks for the tip Tasuku, I’ll keep it in mind next time.” The two men stared at the floor, before Tsumugi apologetically said “I’m going to take a break now if you guys don’t mind.” before practically sprinting out of the room with his face redder than Sakuya’s hair.

“I’m going to take a break too.” Tasuku muttered, heading in the opposite direction of Tsumugi.

The room was silent for a long time before Kazunari broke it by saying “Bro, that’s what us Zoomers refer to as a gay panic. Wait, scratch that, this is a mega gay panic. When will they kiss already?”

“What’s a zoomer? Is it a person that drives quickly or is wearing some sort of device that lets them travel fast?” Guy asked.

“Okay boomer.” Yuki responded, which only made Guy more confused. 

That night, Tasuku and Tsumugi were doing what any rational adult would do and completely avoided each other. Even at dinner, the two sat at opposite ends of the table, not daring to even make eye contact with one another. However, Tasuku always ended up staring at Tsumugi when the other didn’t notice out of sheer habit. Tsumugi was just so graceful and beautiful and every time he smiled, Tasuku swore it could cure any disease. It’s not gay to think that your childhood friend who you’ve been pining after for a long is attractive right? Guys can admire each others good looks without it being gay. On that subject, it’s not gay to want to kiss Tsumugi is it? Ah shit, who is Tasuku kidding? He was fully and hopelessly gay for Tsumugi and even thinking of the bluenette gave him butterflies. Time to never show his face in their room again.

“Tasuku, are you okay? You haven’t eaten anything and your face is really red.” Sakuya asked, rather loudly in Tasuku’s opinion, staring at him concernedly. The entire table suddenly grew dead silent and everyone turned to stare at him. 

“Are you developing a fever? If so, I know some oils and scents to help you recover faster.” Azuma said.

“Do you want me to make you some soup? I learned this great recipe for Minestrone soup I’ve been dying to try.” Omi offered, preparing to leave his seat. 

“I can’t believe someone who exercises as much and eats as well as Tasuku-senpai would get sick…” Juza said, which elicited nods and murmurs of agreement from everyone.

“You better not hold up the production of the play, we do have a schedule to follow. If you need a stand-in, ask now.” Sakyo said, the same as always. This got the man a lot of glares, but he only glared back. “What? We can’t just cancel a play because one person is sick. We do have to make a living.”

“No, I’m fine. Thank you guys for worrying about me, but I’ve just been thinking about...things. I can assure that I’m not sick and even if I was, I wouldn’t need a stand-in. I’ve performed sick before, so no need to worry.” Tasuku said, his heart warmed by how concerned everyone was. He gave everyone a rare smile, and things went back to normal. However, what Tasuku didn’t notice was Tsumugi’s extra look of relief when it was revealed he wasn’t sick. Tsumugi would have never forgiven himself if he was the reason Tasuku got sick for the first time in 6 years. However, that smile that Tasuku gave made Tsumugi soft inside. Tasuku really should smile more, he looked younger and his purple eyes seemed to shine like polished Amethysts. Tsumugi would do anything to get him to smile like that more, but he screwed up today. His feelings, which could never be reciprocated, once again caused him to run away from Tasuku, like the coward he was. God, how sad was it that he was head over heels for a man that deserved way better than him. Tasuku deserved someone that would make him smile every day, someone that makes him happy, but all it seems like Tsumugi could do was make him upset. All Tsumugi wanted to do was get a hug from Tasuku, his strong arms around him, and they just remain there. Maybe later they could cuddle, but this was but a dream. Tsumugi didn’t deserve Tasuku’s kindness, all he did was ruin everything. He’s just going to avoid their room now because Tasuku would sure to be uncomfortable if he was there.

“Hey Azuma, can I please stay with you for the night? I just need some alone time.” Tsumugi asked and Tasuku recoiled like he was getting slapped. Once again, the table went quiet.

“Tsumugi, if you wanted alone time, I could stay with someone else. You could have the room. All you had to do was tell me.” Tasuku said. Everyone else darted eyes between them.

“Why don’t you guys just both stay with me? I’m sure I can get the problems between you two solved.” Azuma offered, shooting them both his signature smile.

“No thank you” and “Absolutely not” were heard simultaneously, which caused everyone else to sigh.

“The offer still stands so just come over if you ever change your mind Tasuku.” Azuma said before turning to Tsumugi. “Of course you can come over. My bed is open to everyone.”

“Hey Tasuku, I’m sleeping over at Itaru’s, so you can take my bed if you want.” Banri said. Juza’s expression changed into one that seemed almost sad before becoming impassive once again.

“Is that okay with you? I wouldn’t want to impose.” Tasuku said, turning to Juza.

“It’s fine. Anything I can do to help.” Juza grunted, getting seconds of the curry that Izumi made today.

“I see. Thank you Banri for offering and thank you Juza for accepting.” Tasuku said, bowing.

“Wow! Big brother is so cool and kind!” Kumon gushed, which made tints of red to appear on Juza’s cheeks.

“Why don’t you ever ask my permission to have people stay over Chigasaki?” Chikage asked, stealing some of Itaru’s curry, which got him a dirty look.

“Senpai, it’s the weekend, you’ve lived with me for long enough to know my schedule. Besides, I remember that you said you wanted to get to Diamond and try to reach Masters with us.” Itaru said, continuing to eat his curry. He winced in pain as Chikage not so subtly kicked him.

“You play League of Myths too? Since when? Lemme add you.” Banri said, which was followed by Citron, Kazunari, and Taichi also clamoring to add him. 

With that distraction, the table once again returned back to their usual conversations, not noticing that Tsumugi and Tasuku stopped eating.

The next day, Tsumugi and Tasuku couldn’t even hold eye contact with one another for more than 10 seconds and it was seriously affecting practice. It was so bad that even Hisoka, who was soundly asleep, woke up to say something about it before falling asleep again. “After yesterday, isn’t it obvious that you two both like each other? Why don’t you guys just kiss and make up already? If you two keep this up, the play would be a flop and we wouldn’t have enough money for marshmallows, so get your acts together. You’re adult men that are acting like grade schoolers with crushes, and it’s kinda sad. Take a break and talk it out, we’ll continue practice tomorrow.” Izumi, Azuma, Homare, and Guy nodded in agreement. 

“We’ll leave you guys here to talk it out. We’ll tell the others to avoid this place too, so you guys won’t get disturbed.” Izumi cheerfully said. Tasuku opened his mouth to protest, but Izumi cut him off. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell the others to practice on Veludo Way doing street acts.” Everyone else soon left the room, and only Tasuku and Tsumugi remained.

“So…” Tasuku said, his face as impassive as usual.

“So…” Tsumugi nervously said. They both fidgeted around, still not looking at each other, until Tasuku seemed to have reached a decision.

Tasuku grabbed both of Tsumugi’s hands and Tsumugi jolted up with a start. “Listen, the more time we spend on this, the less time we have for practice. Plus, I don’t want that shitty doll to come back after us because of this. I’ve liked you ever since we met Tsumu. You were talented and passionate, and I knew that I wouldn’t find anyone like you. That’s why I was so angry that you would just drop acting, drop me and run away with your tail tucked between your legs like a coward. However, thanks to the Mankai company, you gained your confidence back. You gained your love for theatre back, and not only that but you made me feel things for you that I thought died. I’ve always tried to make conversation with you, even if there’s nothing to converse about and I can’t help but try and initiate physical contact. Oh god, I’m rambling, but what I’m trying to say is-” Tasuku stopped talking out of surprise when Tsumugi lifted his chin up with his slender hands and sent him the softest smile that Tasuku would be willing to die for to keep.

“I’m sorry that I ran away from you, from theatre like that and that’s the worst mistake I’ve ever made in my life. However, I swore to never do that ever again, and I’m keeping it this time. You and this company were the best things to ever happen to me, and I’m so happy that you could still find it in your heart to forgive me. I appreciate all the effort you put into our plays and into our relationship. You’re the light of my life and I’m so glad to say that I love you Tachan.” Both of the men realized what they just did, and blushed heavily. 

“I’m so glad that you love me back. I never thought that I would have a chance with you, but I’m guessing dreams really can come true.” Tasuku murmured, pulling Tsumugi into a hug. Tsumugi chuckled gently and placed his head in Tasuku’s neck, hugging back. They remained that way for quite awhile, until Tsumugi released it. 

“Hey Tachan, can I ask you something?” Tsumugi asked softly, looking at the ground and blushing heavily. Tasuku instinctively pulled him into another hug. 

Takusu gave Tsumugi a soft smile. “You can ask me anything Tsumu.”

Tsumugi blushed even harder before eventually stuttering out “Can-Can I kis-kiss you?” Tasuku stared at him in shock, which caused Tsumugi to panic. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, it’s too early in our relationship for that. Just ignore what I said.” 

Tasuku just shook his head, his face bright. “Don’t be sorry, I’ve been wanting to do it for years. Thank you for finally granting one of my life’s wishes.” Tasuku murmured before bending down and kissing Tsumugi. Tsumugi’s eyes widened before he closed it and returned the kiss. Tasuku pulled away. 

“Thank for granting one of my wishes too Tachan.” Tsumugi whispered, his face the reddest it had ever been. “I’m so lucky to have you as a...boy...boyfr...boyfriend.”

Tasuku gently chuckled. “Not as lucky as I am to have you as my boyfriend.”

The practices after the confessions went back smoothly, and the dynamic between Hokuto and Mika were stronger and more passionate than ever. Everyone else of course got better, but the selling point of the show was definitely the relationship between Tasuku and Tsumugi. 

Even though the two never made it official, everyone in the dorm already seemed to know. They even threw a surprise party for the two, which was really unnecessary in Tasuku’s opinion, it’s nothing that major. When he expressed this sentiment, everyone stared at him. 

“Are you fucking with us? Everyone here knew that you two liked each other ever since the first play. Good riddance that you guys finally got together, it took long enough.” Banri said, trying to reach for the bottle of Sake, but got his hand gently removed by Omi, who looked at him disappointedly. 

“You guys act like a married couple.” Muku said, before quickly adding “A hip young one, not an old one, please don’t get offended.”

“I agree. I thought you two were in a romantic relationship when I first joined.” Guy admitted.

“If you guys did get married, I better be the one to do your make up.” Azami said.

“Well, I’m going to design your outfits then. I’ll make you guys look amazing. Actually, the rest better send your outfits to me to get approved, because some of your guys’ style are terrible. We can’t embarrass the grooms.” Yuki said, staring at Citron.

“Yo, lemme make the invites then. They’re gonna be poppin’ when I’m done. What type of fonts do you guys like?” Kazunari said, pulling up his phone to look at examples.

“Well, I can help plan it, I have a lot of connections.” Azuma said.

“Hey, you better run those costs by me Yukishiro. Knowing you, you’ll probably get the fanciest wines there is.” Sakyo muttered, taking another shot of the wine that Azuma brought.

“Oh! I will be the one doing the vows! I have officiated many weddings in Zahra!” Citron cheered, leaning on Guy for support as he was slightly drunk. Guy just sighed and shook his head fondly.

“I guess I can do the cooking then.” Izumi said, which was followed by a resounding no from everyone else. Izumi pouted. “Hey… I’m only going to make 3 curry dishes.” This statement elicited more groans. “Okay, okay. I’ll help Omi cook then.” Izumi relented.

“I guess that means I’m the main chef. I’ll also take the wedding pictures too!” Omi said cheerfully.

“Woah, woah. I get you’re the mom of Mankai and all, but you can’t just have two jobs.” Taichi said.

“But… I want to…” Omi said sadly, which got everyone to relent because you can’t just reject Omi without feeling bad.

“I may not be able to do much, but let me help with the floral arrangements. It’s the least I can do for all the support that you guys gave me.” Guy said.

“I’ll help then! People will finally learn of the wonders of bonsais!” Tenma said.

“Shut up about bonsais already you hack.” Yuki muttered, elbowing Tenma hard in the sides.

Before Tenma could retort, Homare’s eyes shone. “I’ll compose the most amazing poem I possibly can for the best man speech!” 

“Tasuku and Tsumugi have to choose you as their best man first.” Hisoka muttered, downing his 10th shot without even hesitating. Itaru noticed and grabbed the cup before Hisoka could pour his 11th.

During the whole conversation, Tasuku looked confused. “Why is everyone acting like we’re getting married? We’re not... Wait… are we?” Tasuku turned to look at his boyfriend.

Tsumugi laughed. “No, we’re not. It’s a bit too early for marriage too, isn’t it? We just started dating… I wouldn’t mind getting married later on though.” Tsumugi said, trailing off.

There were whoops and cheers from everyone. “I’m gonna start planning the wedding now.” Izumi said.

“Tsumugi, you shouldn’t have said anything.” Tasuku murmured into Tsumugi’s hair, resting his head on top of Tsumugi’s as they both listen to the chatter of their friends planning a wedding that’s way too far in the future.

Tsuzuru was sitting there, listening in, and smiling like a satisfied cat. Azuma noticed him and walked over. “Hey, you did this on purpose, didn't you? You wrote the play just for that purpose, right?” Azuma asked, whispering into Tsuzuru’s ear. Tsuzuru’s smile was wiped off and he sat up straighter in his chair.

“...How’d you know? Please don’t tell anyone, I was just tired of seeing those two dancing around each other like a bunch of lovestruck idiots. I’ll stop doing it, I swear, just don’t tell anyone.” Tsuzuru pleaded and Azuma laughed gracefully.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. But, I have to admit, I’m impressed, I didn’t think you had it in you. Don’t stop with just them, there are a bunch of other couples just waiting for you to match up. You have a lot of power, use it for good.” Azuma said, shooting Tsuzuru his signature smile.

The time for the play finally came, and it was very well reviewed. All the critics were raving about Tasuku and Tsumugi’s acting and how their connection seemed so genuine, which only made the ending of Mika dying more tragic. The plays were completely sold out, and each show was even better than the last. That’s why for the closing night, Tasuku knew that he had to do something that would trump all the other nights, so he leaned in and kissed Tsumugi in the ending scene where Mika died in Hokuto’s arms. The audience was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop before they erupted in uproarious applause, with everyone standing on their feet. Everyone else in the dorm cheered loudly too because fucking finally. It took them long enough. While the audience was still cheering, Homare came up to Tsuzuru. “Well well well… if it isn’t the playwright that made this happen. From one writer to another, I’m glad you decided to use your powers to bring more love into this world. Thank you for finally ending their foolish chase of one another.” Homare said, with a smirk.

“Eh? How’d you find out? Did Azuma tell you?” Tsuzuru said with surprise on his face. Homare just laughed in usual way.

“Call it writer’s intuition. Now, I must go, it’s time for goodbyes.” Homare said mysteriously, walking away to join the rest of the Winter Troupe on stage. Tsuzuru just looked at the man and sighed, Homare really was unreadable. However, as Tsuzuru looked at the loving gazes that Tasuku and Tsumugi shared, he felt accomplished. One couple down, way too many more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my Gremlin best friend who loves this ship with all her soul. Thank you for enabling me to start this fic, ily.


	2. Office Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuru really didn’t know what play to write this time, and it was bothering him. However one day, he accidentally walked in on Chikage carrying and tucking Itaru into bed after a long day of work when he called them down to dinner, and he developed his suspicions. His suspicions only deepened when he overheard Banri teasing Itaru that Itaru’s current avatar in most of his games resembled Chikage in some way, in which Itaru told him to shut up but he didn’t deny it. The final straw was when he came to call the both of them to dinner to find the two on their couch, cuddling it seemed like, as Itaru was teaching Chikage how to play Great Smash Sisters and Chikage was rolling his eyes, but a fond smile was forming at his lips.
> 
> “Chikage and Itaru huh…” Tsuzuru muttered, thinking to himself. Chikage and Itaru’s relationship was built off of jabs at one another, but Tsuzuru knew that they both deeply respected each other, no matter what Chikage claimed. However, they’re both so emotionally closed off due to getting burned from past events that they won’t be able to be hooked up based on romantic emotions. However… he can hook them up based on other emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ChikaIta with my whole heart and this was just my horny brain cell wanted more smut of them, but I’m too weak too write actual smut- also I love people roasting each other so expect more of that. Also Itaru is my best boy and Chikage is my 4th best boy, so I hope I did them justice

With Winter done, it was time for Tsuzuru’s own troupe to get its own play. The Spring Troupe was described as a mismatched family, and while Tsuzuru loved his family, they were a bit too much for him sometimes. Masumi was still obsessed with the director, Itaru was still obsessed with games, Citron was his usual extravagant self, Sakuya was too pure, and Chikage was Chikage. Tsuzuru really didn’t know what play to write for them this time, and it was bothering him. However one day, he accidentally walked in on Chikage carrying and tucking Itaru into bed after a long day of work when he called them down to dinner, and he developed his suspicions. His suspicions only deepened when he overheard Banri teasing Itaru that Itaru’s current avatar in most of his games resembled Chikage in some way, in which Itaru told him to shut up but he didn’t deny it. The final straw was when he came to call the both of them to dinner to find the two on their couch, cuddling it seemed like, as Itaru was teaching Chikage how to play Great Smash Sisters and Chikage was rolling his eyes, but a fond smile was forming at his lips.

“Chikage and Itaru huh…” Tsuzuru muttered, thinking to himself. Chikage and Itaru’s relationship was built off of jabs at one another, but Tsuzuru knew that they both deeply respected each other, no matter what Chikage claimed. However, they’re both so emotionally closed off due to getting burned from past events that they won’t be able to be hooked up based on romantic emotions. However… he can hook them up based on other emotions. 

As usual, Chikage seemed to know everything about everyone as he approached Tsuzuru, who was currently watching old Spring Troupe plays for ideas, and casually said “So, I heard that you’re writing a play that’s trying to hook Chigasaki and I together like you did with Tsumugi and Tasuku.”

Normally, Tsuzuru would’ve been surprised, but this time he just sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know how you find out these things, but I’m not surprised. Are you here to stop me because if so, I’ll stop.”    
  
Chikage just stared at him, which made Tsuzuru shift around in his seat, until he finally responded with “Good luck trying to make that man like anything that’s not games, anime, or junk food.” With that, Chikage left just as swiftly as he came and Tsuzuru was sure that he heard bitterness in that response. Tsuzuru once again sighed as he realized the monumental task that he was just given. He might not be able to get Itaru to care about something more than games and animes, but he can do something else.

Tsuzuru decided to write a play inspired by the Beauty and the Beast, with Chikage being the Beast and Itaru being Beauty. However, Chikage was too beautiful to properly be considered a Beast, and Tsuzuru was pretty sure he would get murdered in his sleep if he told Chikage he was ugly, so he wrote it with the twist that the Beast part was about his actions. The Beast would be a beautiful prince who has committed a lot of terrible deeds in his life, but he wants to change for the better when he meets Beauty, who’s also trying to escape his past life experiences. They both start out as these picture perfect guys to each other, but as they get to know each other more, they find out more and more about each other’s pasts. With the foundation out of the way, Tsuzuru rapidly started to type at his computer. 

Two days later, Tsuzuru once again staggered in the training room, and shoved the scripts into Sakuya’s arms. “Kitakore~ The scripts are finally done.” Itaru remarked as he grabbed one of them. His eyebrows raised when he saw the theme. “Beauty and the Beast huh? Is this one going to be guy on guy like Winter Troupe’s or will it be like our RomiJuli friendship one?”

“It’s whatever you guys want it to be. It can be interpreted as either platonic or romantic.” Tsuzuru responded, ignoring the look that Chikage gave him.    
  
“Wow~ Guy on guy sounds very exciting! We should do that!” Citron exclaimed excitedly.

“If we’re doing guy on guy, count me out as one of the leads, my love only belongs with the director.” Masumi grumbled, half asleep as usual.

“We should read the script first before deciding roles.” Tsuzuru mumbled, falling asleep on the floor. 

Everyone took that time to silently read the script and let Tsuzuru take his much deserved nap. “The two leads really seem like they were written for Itaru-kun and Chikage-kun. Even the descriptions of Beauty and the Beast match to a T.” Sakuya whispered, being careful to not wake up Tsuzuru. 

“Yeah. This wizard is also acting like Tsuzuru and Gaston is acting like I.” Citron whispered back before doubling back. “Wait, why am I the villain?”

“He’s loud and extravagant like you. However, explain why I’m a sentient clock.” Masumi grumbled. 

“He’s a grump with a heart of gold like you. I’m the talking candle so that’s pretty cool! I really liked his musical number in the movie.” Sakuya exclaimed before slapping both of his hands in front of his mouth as Tsuzuru shifted on the floor.

“Guess Chigasaki and I are the leads again.” Chikage said, turning to his coworker. “So, what do you think?” Chikage casually said.

Itaru shot his boss an unimpressed look. “You’re so unromantic senpai. I’m pretty sure that if you genuinely had to display romantic gestures toward someone, you would burst into flames.” Chikage rolled his eyes.

“I’m not as bad as acting as you believe Chigasaki. I’m pretty sure I can pull it off, but I know that you’re unable to, so let’s just go with friendship.” Chikage said in his sweet office voice shooting Itaru his signature smile. Now it was Itaru who rolled his eyes.

“Unable to? Oh please, I’ll show you who’s unable to be unromantic.” Itaru said in his own office voice with his own charming smile. “We share a room and we work together, how hard can it possibly be to create a connection?”

“Well, you two do lie on a daily basis and I’m pretty sure that you both are scared of growing attached to others because past events.” Tsuzuru muttered before falling asleep again. This got him a glare from both of the older men.

“Just go back to your room and sleep already.” Chikage said. Tsuzuru didn’t even react so Chikage sighed and picked him up. “Masumi, can you unlock your guys’ door for me?” Masumi nodded and went ahead to his and Tsuzuru’s shared room. Itaru cocked an eyebrow questioningly and Chikage glared at him. 

“Wow Senpai, maybe you can actually be romantic after all. You don’t care about us at all huh?” Itaru mouthed, smirking. 

Chikage only glared harder. “Shut up Chigasaki, I don’t wanna hear another word from you.” Chikage hissed as Itaru held in his laughter.

As Chikage headed out of the practice room to the dorms, Itaru came up and murmured “You’ve grown soft Senpai. How cute.” However, before Chikage could say anything back, Itaru closed the door and the last thing Chikage saw was the shiteating grin that he would often see Itaru sport when he was easily beating someone in one of his games. Chikage’ll get him back. 

That night, Chikage decided to carry out his revenge because no one can get that last word on him, especially not some smug, handsome, closet otaku that Chikage definitely doesn’t end up staring at when said man falls asleep while playing one of his accursed games. “Hey Chigasaki, are you into girls?” Chikage asked casually. Itaru didn’t show any outward signs of surprise but him almost dying in game was a telltale sign already.

“Why are you asking Senpai? You haven’t even asked me out on a date yet, so why are you trying to hook up with me so early?” Itaru responded, still staring at his computer monitor, cursing under his breath when his character got killed by a special. Was Itaru into girls? Yeah, have you seen his computer wallpaper? However, was Itaru also into guys? Yeah, some anime and video game guys are hot, like Gawain or Lancelot, all homo intended. Speaking of hot guys, the hottest guy he knows is right next to him, and that’s saying something because he lives with 23 other attractive guys. Itaru cursed out loud this time when he died to someone sneaking up on him, fuck gay thoughts, gaming comes first.

Chikage watched as Itaru died again, which resulted in him throwing his head back and screaming about why these thoughts can’t leave his mind. “Pfft, I guess you think about me as much as I think about what girls you would have more of a chance with, 3D or 2D.” Itaru winced at that but continued on playing.

“You ain’t one to talk senpai, all the girls that are interested in your nice face get scared off by your ugly ass personality when they actually talk to you for more than 5 minutes. ” Itaru responded right back, furiously pressing his mouse.

“I have more admirers in the office than you, and you know that.” Chikage hissed, ignoring the fact that Itaru said he had a nice face.

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Senpai.” Itaru said smugly, letting out a huge cheer as the game ended. “Kitakore~ Another win against Banri! Hah, time to lime him.” Itaru whipped out his phone and snapped a selfie of himself with Chikage in the background. “Lmao, you fucking suck noob.” Itaru muttered under his breath as he texted, spamming emojis to Banri. He, however, shut up when he got a response back and he rapidly started texting back. 

“What are you texting Chigasaki? Are you telling Banri about your micropenis?” Chikage said, easily dodging the pillow thrown at him. “Goddamn, my grandma throws better than you and she’s 98.”    
  
“Damn, stop projecting your small ass dick onto me, we get it, your bigshot attitude is compensating for something. Besides, so what if I have a micropenis? It doesn’t matter to you… unless you’ve been thinking about my micropenis Senpai. Is that it?” Itaru said, looking up from his phone and smirking. Damn him and his stupidly prince-like face.

“I was just thinking about whether your penis length matched your IQ, and it seems like it does. Both are disappointing.” Chikage said, smirking back.    
  
“Maybe it is, but you just admitted you were thinking about my dick Senpai. Jeez, at least ask me out to dinner first.” Itaru said, still texting Banri.

“So what if I was thinking about it? Do you have any problems with that?” Chikage said, walking over and placing both of his hands on Itaru’s desk, trapping him there. He leaned in extra close, and he saw Itaru’s eyes widened and slight panic set in before it returned back to normal. 

“You are so unromantic senpai, you’re not fooling me. Where’d you get this move from? One of Muku’s shoujo mangas? How cliche. Now are you done, I have another game with Banri.” Itaru said, his voice slightly wavering. Itaru wasn’t going to give 

“Aw, is that a blush I see? Does Chigasaki actually have the capacity to feel embarrassed, how cute~” That sparked something in Itaru, that caused him to pull Chikage towards him, their lips almost touching.

“Senpai, if you want to play this game, let’s play. However, I’ll have you know that I rarely lose, so let’s go.” Itaru murmured in Chikage’s ear, his breath tickling his ear. Despite himself, Chikage turned red, and distanced himself. Itaru sent him his annoyingly charming office smile and queued up for a League of Myth game. Chikage’s face was still burning and he hated it. He hated that he couldn’t even get his revenge. He placed his face in his hands and he silently screamed. Where in the fuck did Chigasaki get that from?

No matter how calm Itaru seemed, he was screaming inside. He couldn’t believe that he just did that to his Senpai, his stupidly smart, stupidly hot Senpai. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Itaru had to steady his hands, this wasn’t some game, this was real. Ah fuck, when did he go from the Forever Alone route the Chikage route? Was there a walkthrough or something because feelings are hard. 

The next morning, Chikage has resolved to stop losing to Chigasaki, because to be honest, it’s quite a blow on his big ego. “Wow, this script really does have a lot of tension between the two. It really suits the rivalry between Itaru-kun and Chikage-kun.” Sakuya exclaimed before practice started.

“I mean, I wrote this with them in mind. Their snarking and their insults are apart of every practice and every dinner, so I might as well capitalize on that genuine bond. Beauty and the Beast don’t get along at first, but after getting to know each other, they do.” Tsuzuru said, with which Sakuya responded with his shining eyes.   
  
“Wow! You’re so observant Tsuzuru, I want to be like you!” Sakuya said, bouncing up and down.

“You’re a bit too observant for your own good Tsuzuru.” Itaru remarked. “You might be more observant than Senpai, and that’s scary. Maybe you should try being a private investigator.”

“In my country, I believe that Tsuzuru would make a very good investigator. He can instigate well.” Citron said.

“You mean investigate, but thank you guys. I guess I just became a lot better because of my script writing.” Tsuzuru sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Where’s director-San? Did something happen to her?” Masumi said, suddenly wide awake. “She’s 1 minute and 27 seconds late.” Right as he said that, Izumi bursted into the room.

“Sorry I’m late guys, but Sakyo insisted that I get something to eat since I missed dinner last night.” Izumi said, Masumi’s face scrunching up at the mention of Sakyo. “Let’s start now.”

Practice was going well but there was something between Itaru and Chikage that lingered in the air. The two got way too close to each other to be acting and the looks they shot each other were bordering on indecent.   
  
“Oh, is this what people call the sexual tension?” Citron asked Tsuzuru who was trying not to burst into laughter.   
  
“Yes, this is what people call sexual tension, and they have it pent up after months of living together.” Tsuzuru answered as Sakuya just stared at the two confusedly.

“I see. Will they have sex after this practice?” Citron asked, to which Tsuzuru just shrugged.   
  
“I don’t know. Here’s to hoping they finally do.”

“Hey guys, can you keep those eyes and touches to your room? This is a safe for work play.” Izumi said, her face red.

“Director, if I may, we have to bring our best to our role, and this is our best.” Itaru said, smiling.

“Director said to stop the eye-fucking so stop it. You guys are nasty, no one wants to know about your guys’ sex life here.” Masumi mumbled as he was practically asleep standing. 

“I’ll stop it when Chigasaki does. I’m not losing to him.” Chikage said. Izumi just sighed.

“Okay, let’s just continue.”

Each practice got better, but as each day passed, the tension between the leafs got higher and higher until even Azuma got uncomfortable by it.

“Chikage, Itaru, I would normally invite you two to my room but I have a feeling that I would wake up to something that I would third wheel in.” Azuma said to the two, the dinner of their last practice day.

“Aren’t you into that?” Chikage asked, cocking his eyebrows.

“Well yes, but I would prefer that we all be on equal footing when it comes to that. This time would just be you two going at it and I’m just there. However, when you two finally get all this tension out, do invite me to join.” Azuma said, winking.

“Woah! There are children at this table who don’t need to hear this!” Tenma shouted, his face bright red.

“Why do you look more embarrassed than all the children combined then you hack? Are you more of a child than they are?” Yuki said, which only made Tenma more red.

“I’m a pure, self-respecting boy. What’s wrong with that?” Tenma said.

“Um, we know about this… they can talk about it. We are family after all, this is a sign they trust us.” Muku softly said, his face red too, but for a different reason.

“I’m surrounded by heathens.” Sakyo sighed as he dug into his food. 

After dinner, everyone went back to their rooms, so Itaru and Chikage went back to room 103. “Say Chigasaki, want to go to the stage and practice?” Chikage asked as they entered.

Itaru made a face. “No thank you Senpai, I’d rather stay here and game.” 

Chikage rolled his eyes. “I know that all the seasons for the games you rank in are over. There’s only reruns for those gacha games you love so much. You finished all your dailies. Stop being a lazyass, and come with me.” Chikage said, pulling at Itaru’s arm.

“Are you planning to preposition me on that stage or something Senpai? Remember you still haven’t taken me out to dinner or anything. Just because you’re hot doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want. How utterly unromantic you are.” Itaru said unimpressed.

“Shut up Chigasaki and stop thinking with your micropenis. You’re not all that anyways, so let’s go and practice.” Chikage shot back. Itaru rolled his eyes but listened. “Get blankets and pillows too just in case, I have a feeling we’re gonna fall asleep there.”

“So I was right when I said you were just planning to proposition me.”

“Just shut up and do what I say.”

“Damn, didn’t know you were into that Senpai. Alright, I’ll bite.” Itaru said, laughing as Chikage threw a pillow at him.

“Shut up Chigasaki. I’ll get us a change in clothes, just in case.” Chikage huffed.

“In case what? In case we fuck or something?” Itaru said, which elicited an eye roll from Chikage.

“No, in case we sleep there dumbass. Unless, you would want to sleep in your sweaty training clothes.” Chikage said, going over to their closets and getting a set of clothes for each of them. He secretly packs underwear and lotion for the both of them, you know, just in case.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Itaru said and Chikage rolled his eyes.

“Of course you don’t.”

When they got to the stage, Itaru placed the blankets and pillows in the corner. “What scene do you want to start with? The beginning?” 

“Nah, let’s start with this…” Chikage said, trailing off. This is it, it’s time to finally shut that smug bastard up. “Hey Beauty, who gave you that nickname? I want to have a talk with them considering how ugly you are.” 

Itaru rolled his eyes. “Of course you would start there Senpai.” Itaru said, before clearing his throat. “Hey, that must say something about your looks if I’m considered the attractive one here. As for who gave me that nickname… it doesn’t matter, it’s all in the past.” Itaru paused for effect before continuing. “What about you Ace, why are you called Beast? I mean other than your terrible personality and your terrible looks.”

“Why should I tell you about myself while you didn’t tell me anything?” Chikage asked, mentally preparing for the next few lines. It’s showtime now. 

Itaru really didn’t want to do scene with the two alone, it’s so hard to keep his cool that way. At least in front of the other troupe members, he can act like his princely self, but he’s in front of the man that he works with, the man he sleeps with (platonically of course), the man that he’s attracted to. If he can pull this off without having some type of gay panic, Itaru swears that the Fleur Awards should be hitting him up. Well, here goes nothing. “Maybe, it’s because I finally found someone that I’m interested in. After all the hiding, all the pretending, I found someone worth connecting with… worth getting to know.” 

Chikage got extra close to Itaru and slammed the wall, pinning Itaru between the wall and himself. “Is that so? What about me is interesting?” Chikage said in a low voice, staring into Itaru’s pink eyes. 

Itaru swallowed before smirking and using his right hand to gently grab Chikage’s chin and directing it towards himself. “Well… everything about you is interesting. Your unknown past, your beautiful lies… your ugly truths. I want to know everything.” Itaru said, craning his neck to get closer to Chikage, his breath hot on Chikage’s face.

“Everything huh? Well, what do I get in return?” Chikage said, leaning down to get even closer, their lips almost touching, their eyes staring at one another.

“Well, what do you want?” Itaru whispered, his voice slightly wavering, his eyes as bright and blazing as a fire.

“Here, let me show you.” Chikage said, closing the gap between the two. Itaru tensed up for a split second before kissing back just as passionately. Chikage got closer to Itaru, pressing him against the wall, his hands wrapping around his waist. Itaru’s hands were wrapped around his neck, and Chikage stiffened a bit before slowly relaxing back in the kiss. After what felt like an eternity, Itaru pulled away from the kiss, slightly out of breath. 

“Damn, I was right. You really just took here to proposition me.” Itaru said, his voice rough. “This probably isn’t even your first time seducing someone, is it Senpai?” 

“No, but it is my first time seducing someone that I actually have interest for.” Chikage murmured, peppering kisses on Itaru’s neck, eliciting small moans for the man.

“Sweet words, do you say that to everyone?” Itaru said, his hands slipping under Chikage’s shirt, tracing Chikage’s stomach. He muffled a yelp as Chikage bit his neck, sucking on it right after. 

“Hey, I can’t just let you carry this game Senpai…” Itaru muttered, removing Chikage’s shirt. He planted kisses on Chikage’s chest, biting down in random spots. Chikage bit his lips to muffle a moan and Itaru looked up, his hair in his face. “Senpai… you know there’s no one here to hear us.” He lilted teasingly, smirking at Chikage’s red face. 

“Is that so?” Chikage asked, helping Itaru take off his own shirt. Itaru nodded and Chikage smirked. “Good, no one to walk in on us.” Chikage snaked his right hand into Itaru’s pants, and Itaru turned bright red.

“On- On stage? We’re gonna do...do this on stage?” Itaru stuttered. Now it was Chikage’s turn to nod as he pulled Itaru into a fervent kiss, slipping his tongue in, his hand lethargically rubbing Itaru’s hard-on. Itaru moaned and kissed back as enthusiastically. Feeling brave, Itaru decided to reach right into Chikage’s boxers, wrapping his slender hand around the man’s dick. Chikage pushed Itaru even harder against the wall, grinding their hard-ons together. Chikage took off his pants, and kicked them across the stage. Itaru soon followed suit, and they were grinding on each other like a bunch of horny teenagers.

“People are gonna kill us if we defile the stage like this.” Itaru panted, breaking away from the kiss to rest his swollen lips. “I don’t want to die yet, I still need to get that limited UR of my best girl that’s coming in 4 months.”

Chikage stopped all of his motions and stared at Itaru. “After the past 20 minutes of making out, all you can think about is a fucking gacha game?” Chikage asked in disbelief.

“Well… no. I wasn’t thinking of her while we were making out, I just thought of her when I imagined Sakyo violently beating me to death with a cane when he finds out we almost fucked on the stage.” Itaru tried to clarify. Chikage stared at him and shook his head.

“I’ll take your mind off of those damn games and animes even if it’s the last thing I’ll do.” Chikage muttered as he took off his boxers. Itaru stared at him. “Like what you see?” Chikage asked, winking.

Itaru gulped. “Yeah…”

“Wow, you’ve been a lot more quiet since we actually started doing things. What happened to all your big talk from before?” Chikage said, slipping his hand through the waistband of Itaru’s boxers. 

“I never actually imagined I had a shot with you, so I just decided to do it for the lols.” Itaru replies defensively.

“Well, you definitely have a shot now, so shoot it.” Chikage said.

“But… we’re gonna defile this pure stage.” Itaru weakly protested.

“I’m pretty sure we’re not the first couple to have sex on this stage Itaru. Yuzo did mention that the old Mankai company was pretty wild.” Chikage responded, pulling off Itaru’s boxers all together.

“But… the stage is unsanitary…” Itaru said as a last ditch effort to keep some of his will and pride intact, because to be honest, Itaru didn’t want his first time to happen on a stage, especially not the stage he works on.

Chikage snorted and looked up at Itaru. “I don't think you’ve ever cared about hygiene up until now.”

“Well… what if… Ah fuck it. I have no more excuses.” Itaru said, pushing Chikage down on the stage, sucking on his neck.

“That’s more like it.” Chikage said, smirking, doing a magic trick to reveal lube.

  
  


The two did end up fucking on the stage, much to Itaru’s dismay. They cleaned up in the theatre bathroom, with Itaru shaking his head and muttering about how Chikage planned this as he put on his underwear. When they were done cleaning, they rolled out the blankets and snuggled underneath them. “So that’s why you wanted to bring extra clothes Senpai.” Itaru said, hugging Chikage’s right arm.

“Itaru, you know you can just call me Chikage in private or in front of friends right?” Chikage said, leaning his head on Itaru’s. They laid there in silence for awhile, holding each other.

"Say, sen-Chikage. What are we?” Itaru asked, shifting to look at the man. 

Chikage looked back at Itaru. “Well, I would say we’re a bit above co-workers.” This caused Itaru to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I would say we’re a bit above friends too.” Itaru said, snuggling up to Chikage.

“Well… I don’t know about that. I guess I tolerate you well enough.” Chikage said in the most serious voice he could. Itaru huffed in indignation.

“I guess that means this is a one time thing then. It was a great experience while it lasted.” Itaru responded, pulling away. That caused Chikage to wrap his arms around Itaru, pulling him closer.

“I was joking babe, jeez.” Chikage said, nuzzling his face into Itaru’s neck. 

Itaru’s eyebrows shot up and his lips quirked up. “Babe huh? At least, invite me out to dinner before starting the pet names.” 

“Fine, but you’re paying.” Chikage said sleepily.

“That’s a terrible invite.” Itaru snorted, feeling sleepy himself.

“Mhm… yeah… let’s grab lunch and dinner sometime then.” Chikage said, falling asleep soon after.

Itaru looked at his usually calm and collected Senpai sleeping like a baby, and he smiled gently. “Chikage’s route in this game is now completed. Initiate the boyfriend game.” Itaru murmured, also drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Sakuya came to wake up Itaru and Chikage, but they weren’t in their room. Not wanting to wake up the director or any of the other troupes, he alerted Citron. “Citron! Itaru and Chikage aren’t in their rooms!” Sakuya said, practically pulling Citron out of their room. “We have to wake up Masumi and get Tsuzuru!”

“Wait, Sakuya, you do not need to panic. They can take care of themselves.” Citron said, patting Sakuya on the back as they approached Masumi and Tsuzuru’s room. They opened the door because only Chikage and Itaru actually locked the door on their floor. They peered in and Tsuzuru was in the bathroom. However, Masumi was still sleeping.

Sakuya went over to Masumi and shook him vigorously. “Masumi! Wake up!” Sakuya said. Masumi stirred before finally waking up.

“What the hell do you want? It’s not 11 yet.” Masumi muttered, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his face.

“Itaru and Chikage aren’t in their rooms! I went over to wake them up, but no one answered the door!” Sakuya said frantically.

Masumi rolled his eyes. “Maybe they’re still asleep, you know like how I am supposed to be right now before you woke me up.”

Sakuya shook his head. “Even though it’s weekend, Chikage-senpai’s always awake at this time. He doesn’t sleep a lot anyways. We need to find them.” Sakuya insisted. 

Masumi grunted and rolled out of bed. “Fine, but if it turns out that they went to work or something, you owe me new headphones.” Masumi yawned, rubbing his eyes. However, he couldn’t keep the concern from slipping out. At that moment, Tsuzuru came out of the bathroom and saw the other 3 men waiting for him.

“Uh… Is there a meeting that I didn’t know about?” Tsuzuru asked.

“No, we’re here because Chikage and Itaru have gone missing!” Sakuya said. Tsuzuru sighed.

“Sakuya, those two are adults. They don’t have to alert us every time they leave the dorms.” Tsuzuru said.

“Do you really think Itaru would wake up before 1 pm on weekends?” Sakuya asked and Tsuzuru opened his mouth before closing it again.

“Maybe Chikage dragged him along somewhere.” Masumi said, stifling a yawn.

“Maybe… but where?” Sakuya hummed thoughtfully.

“We should check the stage, maybe they are practicing.” Citron suggested, and Sakuya’s eyes widened.

“You’re right! They probably slept on the stage together too!” Sakuya said, already heading out the door.

“They probably slept together, but I don’t think it’s the type of sleeping together that Sakuya expects it will be.” Tsuzuru muttered as he followed after his leader.

Citron’s suggestion turned out to be right as they found the two on the stage, snuggling with each other as they slept. A pile of clothes was in the corner of the stage and there was a used bottle of lotion near the pile. Tsuzuru just sighed, Citron smiled and clapped his hands, Masumi’s face scrunched up with disgust, and Sakuya looked worried. “Why are their bruises on both of their necks? Are they okay?” Sakuya asked.

“Those aren-” Masumi said before Citron slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Sakuya is a good boy and will remain a good boy.” Citron said, which only made Sakuya more confused.

“Don’t worry Sakuya, those bruises don’t hurt. Think of them as decorative.” Tsuzuru said. Sakuya sighed in relief.

“Thank god, but then how do those bruises form?” Sakuya asked, which everyone else chose to ignore.

“We should sleep with them!” Citron said, preparing to lie down.

“Ew. Don’t do that.” Masumi said, scrunching his face up more as he held Citron back.

“But why? I love sleeping with them, they are very good at it. They are warm and gentle.” Citron said, which made Tsuzuru sigh for probably the 15th time that day as Masumi mimed throwing up.

“Can you please stop saying things like that?” Tsuzuru asked, rubbing his forehead. He then turned to the sleeping duo and gently shook them awake. As usual, Chikage woke up first with a start, before realizing who it was.

“Hello everyone. How is everybody on this fine morning?” Chikage said, trying not to move too much as to not wake up Itaru.

“It’s going great, thank you Chikage! How was your guys’ practice?” Sakuya said cheerfully. Chikage turned red for a second before going back to his usual smile.

“It went very well. Itar-Chigasaki and I really established more of a connection last night.” Chikage replied.

“I’m sure you guys established a connection real well.” Masumi muttered, which got him a glare.

Tsuzuru tried to shake Itaru awake, but the man was as dead as a log. Chikage noticed his efforts and smiled. “Here’s how you wake him up.” Chikage said before turning to the sleeping Itaru. “Hey Chigasaki, rankings are gonna end soon and you didn’t check in at all last night. You might actually end up in 5th place if you don’t wake up and fight for your spot.” As if by magic, Itaru’s eyes snapped wide open, and he got up to run to his phone. 

“Ah crap, Banri might actually beat me this time…” Itaru muttered as he was logging onto his game. As the game was loading, he looked up and greeted everyone with his usual pleasant smile.

“Hey, you guys better get to Azami soon so he could cover up those bruises for you guys. We don’t want Sakyo or any of the audience members to notice it.” Tsuzuru said, doing air quotes around the word bruises.

“You guys should also take a shower, you guys probably need it.” Masumi said, looking at his watch. “I get to sleep for another 2 hours, so I’m heading back now.” Everyone said goodbye to Masumi as he headed back to his room. However, the moment he was out of earshot and eyeshot of everyone, he did a cheer. “They’re out of the competition now too! They were the second and third biggest rival I had, so thank god. I really can’t believe 2 most attractive guys are out. 4 down, 19 more to go.”

Although Azami gave them both the stink eye and muttered something about heathens for making him cover up their hickies, he did his job and he was damn good at it. No one could even see them anymore and Itaru was weak with relief. He lives on to whale for games for yet another year. However, he needs to get through this play without thinking about last night’s events, so he has his work cut out for him.

Luckily for the both of them, Itaru and Chikage were so used to putting on a front that the play went smoothly. Everyone seemed to really enjoy it and the banter between Beauty and Beast got better and better each day. However, they decided to take the friendship ending of the play because they didn’t want to risk some nosy co-workers coming to their play and seeing them kiss. That news would spread everywhere, and neither Itaru nor Chikage wanted that. 

However, news spread across the dorm somehow, and everyone knew that Chikage and Itaru were together and about the deeds that they had done on the stage. Sakyo was livid and forced them to scrub the entire stage by hand. It took the entire day, but they managed to finish it. “If you guys do that again, I’ll make sure to cut the WiFi for only the both of you.” Sakyo hissed. After that, the two made sure to never do it on a stage ever again.

When Tsuzuru went home from college to see the two not so subtly making out on the couch, he sighed. “I really did this to myself, but hey. 2 couples down, a lot more to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can’t tell me that no one has ever fucked on the stage before


	3. Homiesexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misumi and Kazunari were just bros. They were such good bros that they would be chilling in a hot tub, 5 feet away because they're not gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello, yes I didn't forget about this fic. Wow, I didn't expect it to blow up like this, but... I'm happy so many people like it so much. I see a lot of authors I admire in my kudos too, so ty. Sorry it took so long, hope y'all enjoy

Summer troupe’s play was a lot easier to decide on because of the obvious crush that Misumi had on Kazunari. Misumi would always give Kazunari extra special triangles, which no one else had the pleasure of receiving, that he made himself and smiled his brightest smile when Kazunari returned the favor by drawing a triangle. Misumi would also give Kazunari a lot of hugs, which are more uncommon than what most people suspect. Plus, there was a time when Misumi practically became a shell of himself when Kazunari was gone for some type of school trip. Not even the best triangles they could find got anything other than a small smile and a thank you. However, when Kazunari came back, Misumi automatically reverted back to his happy self. However, Tsuzuru didn’t really know if Kazunari liked Misumi back, but he did know that Kazunari was bi, so that was a start. 

Tsuzuru sat on the living room couch and stared at the ceiling for awhile. He knew the people to center it around, but he’s not exactly sure what it should be. The last play with the two as leads was a ninja one, so maybe he should do something similar? No… people don’t want two plays with the same theme from the same company. However, Tsuzuru’s thoughts were soon disturbed by the door opening. Itaru and Chikage walked in, with Itaru’s left arm wrapped around Chikage’s waist. The two greeted him and he greeted them back. “So, are you thinking about what couple to hook up next?” Itaru asked, separating from Chikage to sit down next to Chikage.

Tsuzuru froze and looked at Chikage, who put both of his hands up. Seemingly reading Tsuzuru’s mind, Itaru said “Chikage didn’t tell me anything, I just knew when I read the script because you tried to capitalize on our sexual tension. Plus, it happened with Tasuku and Tsumugi’s scripts where you tried to capitalize on their obvious attraction to one another.” With Tsuzuru opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Itaru just sighed. “When you didn’t really have friends like me, you kinda have to do something to entertain yourself, so I’m a lot more observant than you may think. Plus, it really helps me with puzzle games and chess, so that’s great.”

“Wow, guess your brain really isn’t filled with those games and animes.” Chikage said, standing over Itaru and wrapping his arms over Itaru’s shoulders. “Of course, I figured it out first, so I’m better.” Itaru gently hit Chikage.   
  
“You have those cheats on, I’m playing this game normally.” Itaru muttered before turning to Tsuzuru. “Lemme guess, you’re trying to hook up Misumi and Kazunari from the Summer Troupe.” he said thoughtfully, to which Tsuzuru nodded. “Great, what’s the play gonna be about?”

Tsuzuru shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. It’s going to be another comedy, but I’m not sure what kind of comedy it’ll be. We already have plays about pirates, Nekomimis, ninjas, zombies… I don’t know what’s left.” Tsuzuru said

“Well, what about aliens?” Chikage suggested, and Itaru thought about it before nodding. 

Tsuzuru furrowed his eyebrows. “Aliens?” He asked. 

“It makes sense. Yuki is always calling Misumi an alien from planet triangle. Itaru replied, before adding “You can make Kazunari be the guy on Earth that found and tries to get him to blend in by teaching him societal norms.”

Tsuzuru’s face was shocked in awe before he recovered. “Thank you guys so much.” He said quickly, grabbing both of Itaru’s hands in his, which got him a glare from Chikage.

“You’re welcome, but there’s no need to thank me. I’m just returning the favor. Thank you for getting me on Chikage’s route.” Itaru laughed.

“Hey Itaru, we still need to finish those spreadsheets that the boss wants sent to him by the end of the day, so let’s go.” Chikage said, pulling Itaru away. He turned to Tsuzuru and smiled. “Bye, good luck.” The two of them waved at him before going to room 103. He really should follow them and go back to his own room, but he was stopped by Muku, who was standing in the corner of the room for who knows how long.

“Is it true that you did that?” Muku whispered, and Tsuzuru cursed under his breath.

“Did what?” Tsuzuru asked, sending Muku a smile.

“Write plays to help form couples.” Muku said. Tsuzuru stared at the boy, debating whether or not he should lie to the boy. Eventually, he decided that he wouldn’t because he felt bad lying, especially lying to someone as pure and innocent as Muku.

“Yeah, it’s true. Please don’t tell anyone.” Tsuzuru pleaded, and Muku blushed.

“I won’t tell anyone, but you’re so amazing! You’re like this one character from this manga I’m currently reading. He also tries to get his friends together.” Muku said, his eyes sparkling. Tsuzuru nodded along as if he understood what Muku meant. Muku’s eyes widened, and he quietly asked “Can I help you write some plays? Or, at least can I give you suggestions? I know a lot of good Shoujo manga that I can show you.” 

Tsuzuru hesitates before sighing. “You can give suggestions, but in the end, it’s my choice whether or not to take them.”   
  
Muku beamed and pulled on Tsuzuru’s arm. “Let’s go to my room, I’ll show you my manga collection!” Tsuzuru had a feeling that he might be in there for a long time.

Tsuzuru was right, he had no idea how long he was in Muku and Kazunari’s room for, but he did know they went through around 57 manga series. It gave him some ideas, but they both really should be finishing their homework for school. He tugged on Muku’s sleeve. “Hey Muku, it’s nearly time for dinner, we should stop for now.” Tsuzuru said gently.

Muku looked at the clock and screamed. “My homework! I won’t be able to finish it before my bedtime! I’m so sorry for keeping you here, I just got so distracted.” Muku apologized, bowing.

Tsuzuru smiled and said “It’s okay, thank you for taking time out of your day to introduce me to them. Now come on, let’s go to dinner. I heard it’s the director’s curry again.” After dinner, Tsuzuru went to his room and started to work on his script. Within 5 days, with naps and breaks at the insistence of everyone else, he finished and promptly collapsed on his bed. Masumi walked in, saw the scripts and turned to see Tsuzuru snoring away. “This guy should take better care of himself…” Masumi muttered, grabbing the scripts and running in hopes to find the Summer Troupe in the practice room. Luckily for him, they were still there, so he gave it to them and said something about Tsuzuru being too tired to deliver it himself. Everyone looked at Masumi, and he muttered to them about not telling Tsuzuru that he did this before he left.

Yuki flipped through the script and sighed. “I was kidding when I called Misumi an alien from planet Triangle.” He said, skimming the play.

“I would like to be an alien on planet triangle! Do you think the planet is in the shape of a triangle too? Is everything there triangular?” Misumi said.

“Litty, I can finally flex all of my meme knowledge.” Kazunari cheered.

“Wait, why am I an alien too?” Tenma complained. He read more of the script until he closed it with a thud. “I'm the king alien too! I’m not that weird!” 

“Speak for yourself you hack.” Yuki muttered.

However, before Yuki and Tenma can get into another one of their fights, Kumon came to the rescue. “We’re both aliens then!” Kumon said, peering over at Tenma’s script. “Please take good care of me.”

Tenma sighed before muttering “I guess being an alien won’t be that bad.”

“I’m guessing that makes Kazunari, Yuki and I humans while Tenma, Kumon, and Misumi are aliens.” Muku said to himself.

“I wonder how Azami’s gonna do alien make up. He’ll probably make it look great like he usually does.” Kumon said, before covering his mouth. Yuki raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on it.

“Time to start advertising this play on Instegram. Smile Sumi~” Kazunari said, snapping a selfie. “New play coming soon with Sumi and I as the leads again…please support us… #staytuned #play #mankaicompany.” Kazunari muttered, texting rapidly before everyone’s phone got a notification from Instegram about a new post from Kazupiko.

Misumi went on his phone and immediately liked it, cheering “Yay, I’m Kazu’s first like!” 

Kazunari chuckled. “You’re usually my first like anyways Sumi.”

“Yup yup! It’s a thank you for making me so many good triangles!” Misumi replied.

“Eh? I’ve found you a lot of good triangles too! Why aren’t you my first like too?” Tenma asked.

“Well… Kazu is special.” Misumi said happily.

“What? How is he special?” 

“He’s a lot cuter than you are.” Misumi said, to which Kazunari winked at Misumi.

  
“Hey, you’re pretty cute too Sumi.” Kazunari said. All of a sudden, Misumi just randomly did a backflip to get a triangle on the table behind him before landing back square on his feet.

“Thank you~ Have this triangle as a gift.” Misumi said, smiling. Kazunari accepted it and put it in his pockets.

“You still didn’t answer my question Misumi! Ain’t I cute too?” Tenma said, to which Yuki rolled his eyes.

“Shut up you hack, can’t you tell he’s not interested in you?” Yuki said.   
  
“What in the hell does that even mean? Why would I want Misumi to be interested in me?” Tenma asked back, to which Muku just shook his head. 

Practice went about as well as usual, but Izumi felt like something was off. “Hey Misumi-kun, I know this sounds weird, but you’re not really alien like. Like you seem too…understanding… I‘m not sure how to explain it. You... just seem very human already, like you already seem to know whatever it is Kazunari-kun’s tryna teach you.” Izumi said.

“Eh? The alien from planet Triangle isn’t alien-enough?” Yuki said as Izumi thought about it.

“Well… it’s not that. It’s more like Kazunari-kun and Misumi-kun already seem so in-sync when they should be kind of confused about each other. They have to learn from each other, and it seems like you two are already best friends, which I know you guys are, but… it shouldn’t be that way at first in the play.” Izumi explained.

“So… you don’t want me to hang out as much with Kazu-kun during this play?” Misumi asked as Izumi quickly shook her head.

“No, it’s not like Juza-kun or Kumon-kun’s situation where they’re enemies. You guys are both really friendly, even in the beginning. I was thinking that you both should learn something from each other. Like uhh… Taichi-kun learning sewing and felting from Yuki-kun. It would really expand like the student-teacher aspect between the two.” Izumi said.

“Ah… I see… what can Kazu teach me and what can I teach Kazu?” Misumi said thoughtfully. “He’s already teaching me how to make triangles...so something else…”

“Well, why doesn’t Misumi-san teach Kazunari-san how to do parkour or climb things?” Izumi suggested. Kazunari punched the air.

“Hell yeah, that’ll get hella likes.” Kazunari cheered as Misumi also cheered because he didn’t want Kazunari to feel alone. Suddenly, a thought hit Kazunari as he quickly turned to Misumi. “Hey Sumi! What if I teach you how to be internet famous? I can teach you all the latest trends and words, and you’re gonna blow up. You’re hot enough to get the female fans and you’re athletic enough to attract the male fans. You’re the perfect package!” Kazunari said as Misumi smiled. 

“That sounds great but can I still post about triangles?” Misumi asked.

“Of course you can! Just record yourself doing cool tricks while finding triangles with like your shirt off, and you’re gonna get hella followers in no time.” Kazunari promised.

“Please don’t go triangle hunting without a shirt, we don’t want you to get reported.” Yuki sighed as Kazunari’s face fell. “The plan’s not half bad though. Maybe you can like adlib the slang teaching in the play too so it’s more genuine.” Yuki added as Kazunari’s face lit up again.

“Ayy, good idea Yukki. I’m going to do my best to make sure this play’s hella lit.” Kazunari said as Tsuzuru just watched the scene in front of him. They were almost as bad as Itaru and Chikage was, like seriously. They both called each other hot and didn’t think anything about it, so how hard could it be for them to become a thing?

The first rehearsals went a lot better than usual because well, Summer Troupe was pretty weird already so aliens suited them perfectly. Misumi’s obsession with triangles actually worked to make him more alien-like and it made sense in the story because he missed his old planet. Kazunari was pretty much playing himself, but he complained about how the slang used was old. Tenma took it as a challenge to act as this alien king, but Misumi told him to knock it down a peg because a king has to be dignified. Kumon transferred his admiration of his brother to the role as he played the king’s assistant who followed and revered his every move. “Guys, that actually was pretty good. Your guys’ acting is fine, but your interactions with each other are too human-like. You guys seem so close to each other, which you are in real life, but there should be that distance. For Misumi, you can gradually close that gap of human and alien, but your first encounter is still too familiar. The humans still seem too buddy buddy with the aliens at first, when they really shouldn’t be.” Izumi said as she handed everyone their water container.

“Ah… So, you want us to hang out less or something?” Tenma asked as he chugged his water.

Izumi shook her head. “No, nothing that drastic, you guys don’t hate each other or anything. Just pretend that you actually were meeting another species that can talk.” Izumi suggested.

“That’d be lit, I’d livestream me interviewing them for the clout” Kazunari said as he went to tweet something about practice.

“That’d be scary.. What if they kidnap me and steal my organs?” Muku said as Misumi patted him on the back to calm him down. 

“I’d punch them.” Yuki said as Kumon stared at him.

“That’s dangerous! You don’t know how’d they react!” Kumon exclaimed as Yuki thought about it.

“Hmm… Fine. I’ll throw a heel at them and then run away. Not a good heel though, because that’s just a waste.” Yuki said as he asked Kumon “What about you? What would you do?” 

“Well, I’d ask them how their day was and get to know them better.” Kumon said as he turned to Tenma. “You’ve been awfully quiet Tenma-san. How would you react?” Kumon said as Tenma blinked.

“He’d probably run away screaming like the coward he is.” Yuki responded as Tenma glared at him.

“Shut up, I would not. I’d just… back away slowly, go the other way and pretend I didn’t see anything.” Tenma said slowly as Yuki raised his eyebrows.

“So you’d be a coward in a tamer way?” Yuki said as the two started bickering again about how running away from an alien wouldn’t be cowardly.

_ “There are five types of people.”  _ Izumi thought as she shook her head fondly. She turned to Kazunari and Misumi, who were standing awfully close to one another as Misumi looked over Kazunari’s shoulder at his phone. “Say, how’s the teaching going? The scenes where the two taught each other was pretty believable. You guys have a real connection.” Izumi said as Kumon was talking to Muku about who knows what.

Kazunari beamed. “It’s going well, Misumi already has hella followers, I gave him a shout out.” Kazunari said.

“Yup yup! It’s hella lit about how I have 10k followers on Instablam now. It’s not as lit as the triangle I found though, that was a GOATed triangle. ” Misumi said as Kazunari cheered. Izumi shuddered at the thought of Misumi speaking like this for the rest of his life, maybe the plan wasn’t so great.

“‘Grats for using lit and GOATed correctly! You’re gonna be a great social media influencer soon.” Kazunari said as he turned to Izumi. “Director-chan, I’m getting better at parkour! I’m not as good as Misumi, and I probably never will be, but my stamina and agility shot up, like no cap. Sumi’s a real G.” 

“You’re both a great student and a great teacher too. We still down for moon-watching tonight, right?” Misumi said as Kazunari nodded. Izumi stared at the two before she quietly left the two to discuss what sounded like a date. Izumi shuddered at Tsuzuru’s power.

After a few more minutes of break, Izumi clapped her hands. “Okay guys. Break’s over. Back to practicing.” The guys grumbled but they went back to practicing.

During dinner, Misumi and Kazunari were notably missing, which garnered some attention from the others. Izumi just reassured them that they were out together watching the moon. On the flip side, Misumi grabbed a bunch of onigiri that Citron made and swiftly made his way outside. “Sorry for the long wait, I was finessing some onigiri from Citron for us.” Misumi apologized as Kazunari shrugged.

“It’s all cool, no rush. The moon’s gonna be up for a while anyways.” Kazunari said as they walked to their dorms and Misumi easily scaled it. Kazunari looked at the man in admiration. “Hey, can you climb down and do it again so I can post it on my story?” Kazunari shouted as Misumi gave a thumbs up and climbed back down. “Okay. 1...2...3... go!” Kazunari said as Misumi once again scaled the building gracefully. “Litty, thanks!” Kazunari called out as Misumi beamed. “Okay, my turn to try. Hope I don’t fall and eat shit.” Kazunari said as he also reached the roof, albeit in a less than elegant way.

“Good job! That wasn’t bad for your first time.” Misumi said as Kazunari took a seat next to Misumi on the rooftop. Misumi handed Kazunari the biggest onigiri as Kazunari thanked him and took a big bite.

“That’s a good ass onigiri.” Kazunari said as he swallowed his first bite as Misumi hummed in agreement. Kazunari looked between Misumi and the moon, and he smiled. The moon basked Misumi in this ethereal light that made the man look unreal, like some sort of being from heaven. His silver hair shone, even though it was night. Did Kazunari  _ “Oh shit, these thoughts be kinda gay though. Well, there’s nothing wrong with finding another homie attractive. Homies kiss homies after all.”  _ Kazunari thought as he shook his head.  _ “Okay, no, that’s definitely gay. Let’s pretend I do not see even though I do see very well because I can’t be having a gay panic on main. That’s not lit.”  _ Kazunari decided as Misumi looked at him curiously.

“What’s the matter Kazu? Are you feeling alright?” Misumi asked as he leaned in close to look at Kazunari more carefully, which really didn’t help the gay panic.

“Yeah! I’m just thinking about how beautiful the moon is right now, do you do this every time?” Kazunari responded in what he hoped wasn’t an overly cheery voice.

Misumi leaned back, much to Kazunari’s relief, and nodded. “Yeah! I usually go moon-watching with Tsumugi-san, but I don’t want to take time away between him and his boyfriend, so here we are.” Misumi said as he got another onigiri and bit into it. Kazunari took another one as well as the two ate in peace. 

“Well, why’d you decide to take me? Why didn’t you just go alone?” Kazunari asked Misumi after he finished his onigiri. Misumi swallowed his bite and turned to Kazunari.

“Firstly, it’s good practice for you to climb up a roof. However, most importantly, you’re special to me and I want to share some of my favorite moments with you. It may not be much, but it’s the least I can do to thank you for being there for me.” Misumi said as Kazunari internally reeled. 

_ “Was that meant in a gay way? I think it was… Wait… That could just be meant in a homie way too. I don’t know anymore.” _ Kazunari thought as he forced himself to laugh. “No problem bro, homies are always there for each other.” Kazunari said as Misumi tilted his head.

“Are we homies then?” Misumi asked.

“Of course! We’re the triangle homies, the strongest homies named after the strongest shape.” Kazunari said as Misumi hummed.

“If that’s the case, then are you going to kiss me goodnight? You always gotta kiss your homies goodnight right?” Misumi asked with a smile on his face as Kazunari internally had a meltdown. However, Misumi just smiled wider. “Just kidding!”

_ “Okay, so he’s for sure making moves. I’m pretty sure that’s him making a move. I’m kinda sure that he’s making a move. Okay, I’m not sure if he’s making a move. What if he meant it in a homie way? What if he was kidding? Should I flirt back? Does Sumi even swing that way?”  _ Kazunari thought as he somehow managed to keep his cool on main. “Haha...I mean… if you really want to...jk… unless…?” Kazunari chuckled nervously. Misumi had his usual smile. 

“We’re not leaving yet, so no goodnight kisses now!” Misumi said, leaving Kazunari to wonder how the man didn’t just melt after saying that.

“Haha..cool. I’ll be waiting.” Kazunari said, finger gunning like the bisexual he was, as he internally hoped that he didn’t just screw things up. “In the meantime, look at how beautiful the moon is. I’ve never seen it so big.” Kazunari quickly added to not make things awkward. Thankfully, Misumi went along. 

“Yeah, it used to be my favorite sight when I really only had my triangles.” Misumi said, a smile still on his face, although it had a hint of sadness to it. 

“Oh yikes, I’m glad that there were things to make you feel better.” Kazunari said as Misumi hummed before pointing at something. 

“Triangle! Triangle!” Misumi as Kazunari turned to see the silver haired man pointing at some purple plants that were in a vase next to some other plants that Kazunari didn’t recognize. 

“Ah! Tsumutsumu just planted them, I think they’re called fake clovers or something..” Kazunari said as Misumi craned his neck to see the plants better.

“Their leaves are triangles!” Misumi said as Kazunari nodded.

“Yep, purple triangles. They really do stand out against all the other green leaves, yet it’s not jarring. Plus their triangle shape really distinguishes them from the other more natural leaf shapes.” Kazunari said as Misumi listened on with interest. However, Kazunari paused and laughed sheepishly. “Damn, I must sound like a total nerd right now. I’ll stop.” 

Misumi shook his head. “No, you’ve listened to me talk about triangles all the time, so it’s only fair I do the same. Besides, it’s cute when you’re passionate.” Misumi said with his usual closed eyed smile and Kazunari felt his face get hot. 

“Haha...no you.” Kazunari sputtered nervously as he mentally gave himself a smack.  _ “Bad brain.  _ It took awhile for Kazunari to stop choking, but wh _ No. No. No gay panic. Bad. Turn off.”  _ Sadly, his brain took “turn off'' a bit too seriously as when his brain turns off, his filter turns off too, and when his filter is off… well, judge him for yourself. Kazunari decided to say “You know bro, you looking mad cute today. No homo. Okay, maybe a little homo.” 

Misumi froze and shoved a small triangle plushie that seemed to come out of nowhere into Kazunari’s face. “Triangle god thinks you look mad cute too, full homo.” This forced Kazunari’s brain to turn back on as his brain slowly sputtered back to life. Did Kazunari just hear that correctly? Unfortunately, Kazunari also decided to choke on air for no particular reason, so that was great. Misumi looked at Kazunari in concern, before placing a hand on Kazunari’s back. “Are you okay Kazu?”

en he did, he gave a thumbs up to Misumi. “Sorry, sometimes you just decide to choke on air for no reason. It just be that way sometimes.” Kazunari said, letting out his last few coughs. Misumi didn’t look convinced, but didn’t push it. Kazunari took a deep breath to calm himself before returning back to his usual self. “Anyways, me almost dying outta the way, we both be kings out here. I stan us.” 

“I stan triangles.” 

“I know Misumi, I stan them too.”

“Good.” 

Kazunari silently cursed to himself. He totes screwed up, oh well. Misumi didn't say anything, but he grabbed both of Kazunari’s hands. “It’s fine, you’re cute even if you mess up. If it makes you feel better, I’ll pretend that I didn’t see anything.” Misumi offered, which made Kazunari’s heart beat way too fast for his own liking. 

“Nah, it’s fine. You gotta learn how to clown yourself cause everyone’s a clown in a way.” Kazunari said, chuckling awkwardly. “Anyways… it’s getting late. We should probably get back now. It was nice hanging out with you. Thanks for showing me the moon. I mean, I’ve seen the moon before, but I meant that spot to watch it. Well, I knew that spot already but-” Kazunari rambled on. However, he was suddenly cut short when Misumi kissed him on the cheek. 

“Gotta kiss your homies good night right? Night Kazu, it was a fun time. Hope we do it again sometime.” Misumi said, smiling his usual closed eyed smile before he did some flips and tricks down the building.

Kazunari stared at Misumi leave and remained still for a good minute before everything finally clicked in his head. “Sumi...just kissed me…” Kazunari muttered, letting those words process before his eyes widened. 

Banri was just minding his own business, totally not sneaking away to get his rival strawberry milk because that’s gay, and Banri has straight pride. However, he heard a rather loud scream that sounded like Kazunari’s, and he jetted to the source to see if everything was alright. There, he saw Kazunari texting someone rapidly. Banri breathed a breath of relief. Kazunari probably won some giveaway or something, so Banri decided against asking and just continued on doing his totally straight act of refilling his rival/roommate’s supply of his favorite drink.

Kazunari was freaking out, he needed someone to spill the tea to. Quick. 

**Kazupiko:** bro

**Kazupiko:** bro

**Kazupiko:** bro

**Kazupiko:** fam

**Kazupiko:** r u there

**Kazupiko:** bro

**Kazupiko:** bro r u there

**Taicchan:** wats wrong   
**Taicchan:** why tf r u spamming me sm

**Taicchan:** wait don’t tell me u won that giveaway to BTW’s concert

**Kazupiko:** no i wish

**Kazupiko:** but that’s not why i texted u

**Kazupiko:** i have some tea to spill

**Kazupiko:** like major major tea

**Kazupiko:** when r u free

**Taicchan:** idk i have tutoring with mugi today

**Taicchan:** i’ll come right after tho

**Kazupiko:** pls do 

Taichi came a lot earlier than Kazunari expected as Kazunari came to open the door. Muku left because he had a study session with Kumon, so it was perfect tea spilling time. “Bro, you won’t believe it. Tsumugi canceled our tutoring session cause he was simping for his boyfriend”. Taichi said, coming and plopping on Kazunari’s bed. 

“That’s not how you use simping fam, a man can’t simp after his boyfriend, cause that’s not simp behavior to care about him, it’s king behavior. Simping is when some thirsty person wants to get some action and does some headassery to get it.” Kazunari reminded Taichi, shaking his head. “Anyways, good tea spilling but I have something even more scalding.” 

Taichi shot him a look. “Listen, we all know Itaru-san and Chikage-san fucked on the stage, that’s not tea anymore, it’s more like lukewarm water.” 

“No, I know that. I meant the tea where Misumi kissed me.” Kazunari blurted out. 

“What the absolute living hell?” Taichi sat up and stared at Kazunari. “Bro, you can’t just spill the tea without adding some flavoring to it. Go on. Explain.” 

Kazunari sat down next to Taichi. “Okay, so like we were on this moon watching bonding thing. Then he says I’m special to him, which was followed by him making a kiss your homies good night joke. Then I nerded out about colors which, and then my brain no go brr so I called him cute and triangle god called me cute back, and then he kissed me on the cheek.” Kazunari recounted. Taichi slowly nodded.

“Was he wearing socks?” Taichi asked solemnly. Kazunari shook his head. Taichi closed his eyes before deciding on his verdict. “Dude, that was… gay or least bi because no socks? That’s sus bro.” Kazunari sighed and hung his head.

“Bro, I know I’m bi because like have you seen some of the guys at our company? Total hotties, but like bro… I was a disaster bi…” Kazunari sighed. “Not distinguished, not even functional… just a disaster bi…” 

Taichi nodded. “Yeah, I can believe that.” He let out an indignant yelp when a pillow hit him straight in the face.

“That ain’t cool fam. Tsumugi isn’t the simp here, I am. I’m such a big ass simp for Sumi, Fuckkk.” Kazunari groaned, his face in his hands. 

“If it makes you feel better, you can’t ever possibly beat the king of simps at Mankai.” Taichi offered as Kazunari peeked out from between his fingers.

“Who?”

“Sakyo-san, duh. I heard that he’s been simping over Kantoku-chan for like 2 decades. That’s longer than I’ve been alive!” Kazunari nodded and got his face out of his hands. That did make him feel better. Even though he was a total simp, he couldn’t beat the kingshit of simps: Sakyo.

“Well, that still doesn’t solve my problem. What do I do dude? Do I shoot my shot? What if I miss? What if that was a friendly kiss? What if he was just european and not gay?” Kazunari moaned. Taichi reached over and patted him on the back. 

“Pretty sure Misumi-san’s Japanese, so he’s not european at all. Plus like, in that song, the guy ended up gay AND european, so everyone’s winning. Also, x to doubt that Misumi-san friendly kisses people. He’s never done it before and I don’t see him ever doing it, so shoot your shot bro. You’re not gonna get rejected.” Taichi said before sighing. “Must be nice to have your crush kiss you though, I know you liked him before all of this cause you drunk texted me once about how Misumi’s abs were out of this world and that you wanted to hold-” Kazunari quickly slapped his hands against Taichi’s mouth.

“Okay, that’s enough out of you.” 

Taichi snorted but he dropped the subject. “Yeah dude, y’all both simping after one another, so stop being simps, be boyfriends instead.” 

Kazunari took a deep breath. “You know what? You’re right. I will upgrade from a simp to a not simp. I just have to make sure that it’s perfect and romantic, because that’s what Sumi deserves.”   
  


“That’s king behavior right there. I hope it goes well for you bro.” 

“Thanks bro.”

After that interaction with Taichi, Kazunari was feeling pretty good. Taichi left, which really left Kazunari a good opportunity to think about his gameplan. Alright, he’s thrown bombass parties, mingled with hella people. Planning a good confession scene like those shows on television couldn’t be too hard right? It wasn’t cherry blossom season, so that was out. Was there something triangle related in confession scenes? Maybe, he could confess by spelling it out with something triangular, but that wasn’t creative or romantic enough in Kazu’s opinion. As he stared around at his room, he saw a picture. Of course, that would be both perfect and suiting. He’ll have to wait for after the play to be over though, because there will be no distractions in this household. 

The final rehearsals went great as both Yuzo and Izumi commented on how Misumi and Kazunari’s mentor and student relationship was a lot more realistic now. The play of course went completely well, they elicited a lot of laughter from the audience. Everyone apparently loves the misunderstandings between the aliens and the humans, which caused Yuki to mutter something about how Citron should’ve been a guest alien. Kazunari had fun, he really did, but the day was coming. Confession day. Per usual, summer troupe did their usual tradition of fireworks and firecrackers, which was always fun. Everyone chased Tenma with firecrackers, Tenma tried to get them back but failed, Kumon almost lit a tree on fire, the usual. When the others got ready to set fireworks, Kazunari motioned Misumi over.

“Hey bro, wanna like parkour on the roof and watch the fireworks there together.” Misumi beamed.

“Sure! What about the others though? Should we invite them?” Kazunari shook his head, which caused Misumi to look at him. “May I ask why you wanna watch fireworks up there, and not down here with everyone else?”

“Well, I want to practice my parkour skills and I want to tell you something. Alone.” Misumi got a look of understanding on his face, but he nodded and followed Kazunari up to the roof. 

Kazunari took a deep breath. The time is here to prove himself. To unsimpify himself. He must not let it go. “Okay. So Sumi. You know how you and I are like great friends?” Misumi nodded. “So, like… what do you think about that?” Dammit Kazu, why are you such a coward?   
  
Misumi looked at the sky, which was full of stars of that day. “I appreciate all my friends. They’re more precious and special to me than triangles, and you’re no different Kazu.” Kazunari nodded. He could work off of this.

“Yeah, well you see, you’re very precious and special to me too.” Kazunari wanted to say more, but he couldn’t. He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. Where was the usually flirty Kazunari? Why couldn’t he appear? Fuck. Why was nothing going according to plan? He was supposed to be smooth and he was supposed to confess under the fireworks. However, he was pretty sure his brain wasn’t going to work by then either, so that’s great. He could hear the fireworks going off, and he cursed to himself. God, why? However, he didn’t plan for what happened next either as Misumi pulled him into a kiss. Kazunari widened his eyes before closing it and he melted into the kiss. He could hear more fireworks go off, but he didn’t care. Misumi kissed him! He was kissing Misumi! He was no longer simp, he had power. 

Misumi pulled away first, but he was smiling. “You’re better than all the triangles combined Kazu.” Quite honestly, if that wasn’t the most romantic thing Kazunari had ever heard in his life, he’d be a liar.

The following day, Tsuzuru saw Kazunari and Misumi holding hands, so he took it that his plan went well. Them teaching each other things and growing closer? Super wholesome. Sadly, his next plan wasn’t going to be as wholesome as he saw it was Autumn Troupe’s time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @gachakitakorejk to scream about any of the tagged ships in this fic.


End file.
